ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feber
Feber is a former Demon Card soldier, previously under Shuda's command. He possesses the Dark Bring Full Metal. Appearance Feber is a tall man, with a bulky, muscular form. He has strong jaws, with pronounced cheekbones and prominent chin--depicted to be a clef chin the manga. He grows his straight, brown hair all the way down to his neck, with some layers being shorter than the others. He has thin eyebrows of the same color, and a pair of deep brown eyes. Feber dons a moss green headband, bearing the Demon Card insignia in yellowish white color. In the manga, Feber dons a black, long-sleeved shirt, on top of a white, collared button-up. His pants and shoes are black as well. In the anime, Feber is shown with a red, three-fourth, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled over his biceps. He dons a light gray belt around his pants which are a shade darker. His shoes are dark as well. When employing his canon, he straps it on his right arm, reminiscent of a mechanical arm.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 53 When using his Dark Bring, his entire body becomes coated with sleek, silver metal. Personality Feber is an arrogant man who deals with most things through violence. He believes himself to be above others and has no respect for the elderly.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 26 - 32 Despite his haughty nature, Feber is quite gullible, as he himself admits that Shiba, having deceived Feber with his poor disguise, had made a fool out of the Demon Card soldier.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 53 Synopsis Intro arc Feber arrives in Garage Island in search for Shiba Roses. When he finally chances upon the man, Feber is confronted by Haru Glory. Eventually, Feber manages to track Shiba down in the forest and he demands the Rave Stone. Shiba introduces Feber to Haru as a member of Demon Card--an organization possessing the Dark Brings. Feber confirms this, and, strapping on his weapon, engages Shiba in battle. However, the latter's consequent inability to draw out the power of the Rave gives Feber the upperhand, and he shoots a powerful blast from his cannon through Shiba's torso.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 53 - 56 After he collapses, Shiba hands the Rave Stone to Haru, and Feber demands for the object a second time. He is caught off-guard, however, when Haru rushes at him at incredible speed and throws him onto the ground. Haru delivers the final blow when he unconsciously employs the power of the Rave stone, effectively concluding their scuffle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 60 - 62Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 65 - 68 After their battle, Feber, lying helplessly on the ground, is confronted by his superior, Shuda. Feber relates of the happenings to his higher-up, leaving Haru out of the picture. Shuda then grants Feber with his old Dark Bring, Full Metal, in exchange for his victory against the former Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 5 - 8 After he recovers completely, Feber heads to the Glory residences and blows up the household, taking sick satisfaction from the carnage.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 22 - 24. Haru engages him in combat once again but is surprised when Feber employs his Dark Bring, his trump card, causing his body to be coated in steel. Haru attempts to strike him out, but the powers of Feber's Dark bring leaves him unscathed, even with Haru drawing out the Rave's abilities.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 27 - 32 Despite Haru being aided by the Ten Commandments, Feber still gains the upper hand in their fight with his extensive battle experience. He looks for something else to "destroy", and after he kicks Shiba aside, makes his way to Cattleya Glory. He moves but fails to stab her when she trips on a stone by accident and strangles her instead. This invokes Haru's fury, and he charges at the Demon Card member, unconsciously summoning the Explosion sword and initiating a strong blast, and consequently destroying Feber's Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 35 - 41 Dark Bring and Abilities * Full Metal: Feber's Dark Bring allows him to transform his entire body into steel. The metal is strong enough to withstand even blows amplified by the Rave Stone's raw power, and gives Feber an additional boost to his attacks, significantly increasing the damage he is able to deal onto his opponents. Despite Full Metal acting as an armor of sorts, it is not entirely invincible, and consequent powerful attacks eventually led to its destruction. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Despite his large build, Feber is quite nimble on his feet and easily dodges slews of attacks. He is able to keep up with the more agile Haru Glory during their brush-offs, and even gains the upper hand on their hand-to-hand battles. Such skills with direct, close-ranged fighting style maybe accounted to Feber's prior experiences in the field of combat. Weapons * Cannon: When in battle, Feber straps this cannon on his right arm. It is capable of shooting powerful blasts against his enemies when triggered. Made from Punk Street.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 56 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Card members Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains